


Kinktober: Day 22

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [22]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Costumes, Gentle humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Costumes /Humiliation





	Kinktober: Day 22

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevadatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevadatrash/gifts).

"What—" Sonny's jaw dropped as Nevada stepped through the door and locked it behind him. "What are you wearing?"

"Where's my 'welcome home, _papi'_?"

"Welcome home, _p__api_," Sonny parroted. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"_Oye_, language." Nevada pulled the cowboy hat from his head and tossed it at Sonny. "What, I'm not allowed to wear a halloween costume?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting Billy the Kid to let himself into my living room at one in the morning."

"Your living room, huh?" 

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Fine, _ our _ living room. That you pay for."

Nevada did look good in the getup, he had to admit. It wasn't any of that cheap halloween store shit, either— he'd somehow gotten his hands on a pair of genuine leather chaps that were riding criminally low on his hips over a pair of jeans that Sonny had never seen before. Dark wash, a change from the usual black, button fly, and tight in all the right places. 

He had multiple belts on— one for the chaps, another through his belt loops, and a third holding a holster to his hip— but instead of looking outright ridiculous, it was inexplicably kind of hot. Nevada's shirt looked like it had been tucked in at one point, but it had long since come loose everywhere except his left hip, and the real crowning item on the whole outfit was the black and red bandana around his neck. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Caught staring, Sonny blushed a bit, but mild embarrassment wasn't enough to stop him from admiring the goods. Nevada gave him a curious look that quickly turned to dawning realization, and his face split into a smug grin. 

"You like it."

"Do not."

"_Mentiroso malo_." Nevada tossed his bag aside and stepped toward the couch, slipping into a flawless southern accent. "C'mon, 'fess up, pardner."

"So I had a bit of a cowboy phase in high school, what of it?" Sonny watched him approach, swallowing hard. Those jeans were _ tight_, hugging Nevada's hips and ass and showing off his best assets. "I grew out of it anyway, it doesn't matter."

"Grew out of it, huh? So I s'ppose you won't be wantin' to take this cowboy for a ride, then?"

Sonny scowled, his face a much darker shade of red than it had been before. "Cut it out, Nevada."

"Aw, you ain't no fun at all." Nevada pulled Sonny up off the couch and hoisted him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "That's alright, gonna change your mind real quick when you see what I've got for ya."

Sonny didn't struggle, too busy enjoying the view from where he was. Nevada dumped him onto the bed a moment later and Sonny hit the sheets with a huff, suddenly deprived of the ability to admire Nevada's ass from above. Nevada took one look at Sonny’s pout and grinned. 

"Come on, don't you wanna see what I'm packin'?" Nevada grabbed his crotch and squeezed, and Sonny groaned at the sight. "It ain't no peashooter, I swear."

He unbuckled his chaps, let them fall to the floor, and reached for his holster. Sonny began to protest without thinking, then immediately thought better and snapped his mouth shut, but not in time. 

"Somethin' the matter?"

"Leave it." Sonny was looking anywhere but at Nevada; far too embarrassed to make eye contact. "Leave the rest on."

"'S what I thought, champ," Nevada laughed, flopping down on the bed next to Sonny and tugging his fly open. "You ready for the ride of your life?"

True to form, Nevada had nothing on under those jeans. Nothing clothing-wise, anyway. There was a hefty ring around the base of his cock; brushed black metal almost half an inch wide, both the inner and outer faces molded into a slightly convex shape for comfort. Sonny licked his lips.

Nevada patted his thighs, prompting Sonny to roll over and straddle him. "Saddle up, pardner, I'm about to make you buck like a fucking bronco."

"Promises, promises." Sonny reached for the lube, impatiently skipping any sort of prep and pushing two slick fingers past his rim without hesitation. He twisted his wrist, coating himself all the way around, inside and out, then smeared what was left of the lube over the head of Nevada's cock. 

"That's it," Nevada's ridiculous accent faltered for a moment as Sonny sank down onto him. The detective was tight, warm, and taking far more than he could handle this soon, breaths coming harder and heavier as he eased himself all the way down to the steel ring around Nevada's cock.

"Alright, _ vaquero_," Sonny grinned despite the dull pain of being stretched open, fisting both hands in the front of Nevada's shirt. "Show me what you got."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
